wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hemlock
Hemlock is a male LeafWing. He is Belladonna's mate and Sundew's father. Appearance Hemlock has deep green scales that are "dark enough to disappear into the shadows", like a NightWing. He wears a small white seashell on a thin black cord around his neck. He has brown eyes and large, leaf-shaped wings. Personality While not much is known about his personality, Hemlock appears to be understanding. He is not as brash as Belladonna is, preferring to be a little more gentle. He is said to be terrible with words, which could be because of following orders most of his life. Biography The Lost Continent Hemlock makes his appearance in The Lost Continent when he, Belladonna, and Sundew capture Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail while they are planning strategies to sneak into Wasp Hive. When Blue confesses they were there to rescue his sister Luna, Hemlock and the other two LeafWings come up with the idea to use them in their plan to steal the Book of Clearsight. Hemlock undid Blue, Swordtail, and Cricket's muzzles so they can discuss whether or not to accept the LeafWing's offer. After they decide to accept, Hemlock disguises Sundew so she can pass as a regular SilkWing to the guards in Wasp Hive. When Cricket came up with her plan to escape from the LeafWings, Swordtail didn't see and they never got a chance to tell him when departing to steal the Book since Hemlock was watching them like a hawk. Later, Sundew mentions how Hemlock and Belladonna didn't approve of her revealing the old LeafWing tunnels to Blue, Cricket, and the others, even though the LeafWings had decided they couldn't use them anymore. The Hive Queen Hemlock and Belladonna give Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Sundew two days to find a passive way to stop Queen Wasp before they go with their aggressive plan to start a larger, new Tree Wars and try to kill all the HiveWings, except Cricket. However, he and the rest of the tribe go through with their attack plan, destroying Bloodworm Hive. The Poison Jungle Hemlock appears in the prologue, talking about the Bombing of Bloodworm Hive with Pokeweed, Bryony and Grayling. Quotes "Yes, ... but rebuilt it." - To Belladonna about the web on the door to the greenhouse. "True, ... Too young." - To Blue about him being a servant. "We follow the plan." "Pokeweed, ... Don't be annoying." "The plan is fine. ... We have what we need." "Excellent, ... Let's choose locations and plan our timing." Family Tree Trivia * A hemlock is a type of poisonous plant. ** A hemlock is also a type of tree. * Both belladonna and hemlock plants are extremely poisonous. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang HemlockTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Hemlock the LeafWing.png|Hemlock's possible appearance by DraconicArtist 3ca0ec-20170622-poison-hemlock01.jpg|A real poison hemlock plant GreenDragon.jpg|Younger Hemlock by Icewing10|link=https://www.deviantart.com/icewing10/art/Hollow-Shell-803990350 Hemlock|Hemlock (who cares about wings????) by Chamops hemlock tree.jpg|Hemlock tree References fr:Hemlock ru:Болиголов Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned in HQ Category:PJ Characters Category:PoisonWings